


Just Another Appointment

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Betrayal, Crying, M/M, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Robbie is called back for another check up with Dr. Schneeplestein.Yet another check up he knows will result in more harm than help.





	Just Another Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> i, in no way, shape, or form, support rape or sexual assult in real life. if you or anyone you know has been abused sexually, please research for help in reporting or receiving support. you are not alone and deserve help. 
> 
> written as a response to a prompt list for an anon a while ago. hope you enjoy, dudes

He hated these visits. 

He hated it when the doctor would lock the door behind him, smiling in that sickly sweet way, clipboard in hand and gloves on. Those baby blue eyes staring at him up and down as he waited on the examination table. 

“Hey Robbie!” Schneep smiled, using that friendly trusting voice he always used with Robbie. The uneasy feelings coursing up Robbie’s body as he nodded.

“Hi, Doctor…”

“We’re gonna do a little check-up on you today, okay? Just so my favorite patient is feeling all okay!” Schneep smirked, pulling his mask up, drawing the curtains back. 

Giving the illusion of a normal check up. Especially as he undressed Robbie, fingertips lingering over the soft curve of his purple and grey body. Smooth skin being prickled with goosebumps, unsure if from the fear or coldness of the room.

///

And just like that, Robbie was bent over the table. Naked. His member soft as Schneep sunk his length deep inside the zombie. Still surprised he felt heat around it, considering the ego under him was, well…/undead/.

“Hurts…hurts bad, Doctor…” Robbie mumbled. Clenching his ring of muscle around Schneep’s cock, making him impossibly tighter. The Doctor hissing above him, out of pleasure. 

A sick form of pleasure. 

“I told you it would if you didn’t relax, Robbie,” his accent became thicker as he pulled out. His cock secured in a clean condom, throbbing inside the undead ego. 

“Don’t like this…”

Schneep thrusted in. His lower stomach flush with Robbie’s ass. Pain shooting up his spine, plaguing what little was left of his working mind. His knuckles becoming purple with how tightly he held on to the examination table.

It hurt.

It was /painful/.

It was too much…too much like the night he died, alone in an alley, surrounded by three brooding large figures that touched his body. That left him for dead. That ruined him forever.

Schneep began a slow brutal pace. Preferring intensity to speed. Watching as his pumps inside him caused Robbie’s body to bounce forward and back.

He wasn’t a bad person. Not in his mind.

He was merely reliving stress. In his mind, Robbie wasn’t a person. Robbie wasn’t even a pet, merely a /living thing/. A living thing that was too dumb to give any consent, to know whats good for him. 

In and out, the cock inside Robbie hitting his prostate dead on. Nearly causing the undead ego to puke, tears flooding his eyes, nose running with bloody mucus. Sobs loud, yet unheard thanks to the radio Schneep left on. 

“Stop crying.”

Schneep’s warm friendly voice was gone.

Only a heavy accented harsh tone left in it’s wake.

“Hurts! It…stop, Doctor!”

The hand around Robbie’s neck choked him as Schneep throbbed inside him. Resting against his tight inner walls.

"I said, stop crying.”

And with that, with the old tunes of some forgotten 1940s German song playing softly in the background, Robbie stopped crying and let the doctor fill him with his cum. Oozing out of him at a heavy pace.

“Good boy…”


End file.
